- A Beginning at the End -
by Autumns Memories
Summary: What would happen if things didn't end the way they did, if Harry died instead of Voldemort? Hermione watches as everyone precious to her is killed in the war. Will she be able to change the future by going back to the past? What happens when she falls in love with a fellow classmate of the era she landed in? Will she succeed or be defeated? (I'll try to update every weekend)


The explosion was deafening. It threw Harry, Ron and Hermione backwards, sending them each hurtling down the hall in crumpled heaps. Percy and Fred were hidden from view as the wall collapsed sending an onslaught of dust in every direction possible.

Harry rolled onto his side and glanced around him, the hall was shrouded in semi darkness, and most of the light was being blocked by the wreckage around them. Ron had already begun to crawl to where his brothers were.

Harry pulled himself up into a standing position with obvious effort; his side stung from being hit with the debris from the wall. The warm, wet, and stickiness on his cheek told him he was bleeding profusely from his head. Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and understand what was happening, he looked over at Hermione and noticed she was struggling to straighten herself and get up. Harry slowly and painfully walked over to her and helped Hermione to her feet. Together they stumbled towards the three red headed men beside the destroyed hall.

"No – no – no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"

Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's brilliant blue eyes were closed, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his peaceful face.

Hermione let out a strangled cry and raced forward, blood was running down her face from the gash above her eyebrow, her left shoulder was mangled and torn from the blast. She dropped to her knees beside Fred, her hand reached out to touch his face. The endless flow of tears left clear tracks on her grimy cheeks. She sat beside Fred's head gently caressing his face as the tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes. She ran her fingers though his shaggy red hair, shaking the dust and debris out of his fiery locks. She grasped Fred's hand in her own and brought it to her lips.

An ear piercing scream of pure agony and sorrow filled their ears as they watched George race towards them. His face was twisted in agonising pain and his bright blue eyes were filled with infinite anguish. He called out for his twin as he dropped to the ground beside him. George held Fred's head in his lap, gently stroking his cheek, desperately trying to coax him to get up, "Come on Fred... Stop joking. You're fine, right? Come on Fred... Wake up... It's not funny anymore..." George shook his shoulders gently, but Fred did not respond. George's face turned angry as his tears splashed onto Fred's cheek, "We promised, Fred! You promised! You swore that neither of us would die today! You swore that we would both find that special someone, that we would have our own kids, that we would grow old together working in our shop and tell our grandchildren the stories about our greatest adventures! Fred you promised me! Please Fred! Please! Get up! Don't leave me!"

An explosion sounded behind them, bolts of green light scorched the wall behind Harry's head. He grabbed Hermione and pushed her to the ground whilst yelling "GET DOWN!" Harry shielded Hermione with his body, Percy and Ron dived onto the floor covering their heads as George lay over Fred, protecting his body from further harm.

Curses were being flung in every direction with no specific destination. Harry clutched his wand tightly in his hand and aimed it at the source of the curses before yelling "_PROTEGO_!" A shield instantly wrapped around them, protecting them from the killing curses. Harry quickly rolled off Hermione allowing her to rise to a sitting position. She gave Harry a small smile of gratitude but her face soon fell as she screamed. Harry whipped his head around to see what the danger was and noticed the giant spiders crawling quickly towards them. Harry and Ron instantly jumped up and hauled Hermione to her feet. They yelled spells at the descending spiders but more filled the hallway.

Hermione quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand and glanced at the wall that was still covering Fred's lower body. She pointed her wand at the rubble and whispered "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The ruined wall was lifted off Fred and thrown down the destroyed hallway. It collided with the oncoming mass of spiders and drove them back whilst blocking off their original entrance into the passage in which they stood. Hermione spun around to look at Fred. His upper body was being cradled in George's arms whilst Percy gently rubbed George's back in a soothing motion.

Hermione swallowed thickly before she reached over and shook George's shoulder. He stared up at her, his brilliant blue eyes void of all emotion other that sadness, loss and regret. Hermione pulled at him silently pleading with him to get up but George wouldn't move – couldn't move – his face was contorted in pure agony. He turned back to Fred and rocked back and forth.

Hermione felt her face harden as she reached over and slapped George, exceedingly hard, across his face. Harry, Ron and Percy stared at her with varying levels of surprise. Her body shook as she screamed at George, her voice thick and rusty from crying, "GET UP! We have to move! We can't stay here, it's too dangerous! We have to move, NOW!" She grabbed George by the arm and pulled until he obeyed her demands and stood. They looked down at Fred before nodding at each other. They put his arms around their shoulders and carried him to the tapestry; Percy jumped up and pulled Fred's arm over his shoulders, quickly relieving Hermione of his weight.

Hermione ushered them into the passage way behind the tapestry and quickly whispered "_Lumos_." Where they stood was instantly bathed in a blue-white light. She glanced at Fred as Percy and George lay him down on the stone floor. Hermione knelt beside him, fighting the tears that stung her eyes, "_Episkey_," she murmured waving her wand over Fred's legs and waist. The result was instant. Fred's broken legs were quickly repaired and his crushed hips were restored to their original shape. She brushed away her persistent tears and looked at Harry.

"Harry, take Ron with you and get going. We need to kill the snake! I'll be right behind you, I just need to do this, don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. NOW GO!" She turned her attention back to Fred and continued her healing, not waiting for an answer from them. Harry cursed and grabbed Ron's arm by the elbow and dragged him away.

Hermione watched them leave out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to Percy, "Percy, go and help them. We still need all the help we can get! Innocent kids are dying out there, please? George and I will look after Fred so please go!" she stared at him her brown eyes were piercing. Percy wrenched his eyes away from hers before nodding and standing.

"Look after Fred for me." He whispered before disappearing out of the passageway.

Hermione glanced at George; his eyes were fixated on Fred's face, searching for any sign of a change. Sadly, there was none. George clasped Fred's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb in repetitive circles on the back of Fred's hand.

Hermione bowed her head and continued to work, sealing Fred's wounds and fixing his shattered bones. Suddenly George grabbed her arm and shook it, instantly gaining her attention. George silently motioned to Fred's hand, indicating she should take it.

George guided her hand and let her fingers press against the inside of Fred's wrist. Her brow furrowed in confusion before her eye brows shot up in astonishment. She stared at Fred a moment longer before whipping her head around to gape at George, her big, chocolate brown eyes begging for confirmation.

George let out a shaky laugh whilst smiling, tears were already spilling from his brilliant blue eyes and descending down his grimy cheeks, "He's alive, Hermione... Fred's alive!" George pulled Hermione to him, her body flush against his. She clutched George closer as he shook with relief and happiness. "He's alive!"

Hermione slowly pulled out of Georges embrace and shuffled over to Fred. "You didn't half scare us you know!" She gently ruffled his hair affectionately before turning back to George, her face hardening in determination. "We need to get him to the Great Hall, immediately!"

Hermione bent down to lift him but George placed a hand on her arm. She turned and looked at him questioningly as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, she blinked in surprise. "Thank you." He whispered. George stooped down and hauled Fred onto his back in a piggyback hold. "You'll have to lead, sorry." George said, offering a worn, lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Let's get going."

The three of them slipped out of the passageway and into the destroyed hallway, making their way down the winding labyrinth of passages until they reached the Great Hall.

The room was a complete disaster. Some students were assisting the fallen soldiers along with the healers of the school, as others were trying to keep the door closed, in an attempt to protect those within. Everyone was doing something and moving around.

Hermione quickly found a spare cot for Fred to rest in and had George stay with him as she raced around looking for familiar faces. Upon seeing no one she ventured over to one of the many lookouts, searching with the limited vision offered for her friends, praying that Harry and Ron were alive.

She spotted Harry instantly; he was across the courtyard struggling to stand as his side was covered in deep crimson, an injury he received from the explosion in the hall way. She observed in dismay as he and Voldemort circled each other like wolves, hungry for the others blood. They completely ignored the world around them as they readied themselves for a duel to the death.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed; her voice lost within the chaos surrounding her. She ducked, weaved and sprinted past curses and hex's, missing them by mere millimetres. She managed to force her way outside and watched with bated breath as Voldemort and Harry battled.

Their spells collided with such force it shook the very ground, the bang was deafening. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a Death Eater throwing a curse at her; she managed to deflect it in time but missed the second coming up behind her. She only realised when she felt cool metal rip through her back and tear through her stomach.

She stood completely still; frozen from shock. For a moment she didn't understand what had just happened. Then the pain came, it was white-hot and searing, she began to cough on her own blood, her vision blurred and the sound of her frantic pulse pounded in her ears. She faintly heard someone screaming her name.

She twisted her head around to see the face of her murderer before darkness took hold. She heard a manic laugh she would recognise for the rest of time as her gaze settled on the insane black eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The witch yanked Godric Gryffindor's sword unceremoniously from Hermione's torso and kicked her to the ground. She tumbled down the steps and landed painfully on her back. Bellatrix cackled manically before slowly descending the steps towards her, dragging the sword behind her so the metal scrapped along the stone.

She had to do something; she was running out of time. Hermione glanced and noticed her wand was not too far from her. She reached out desperately and managed to enclose her fingers around it when a black booted foot smashed down on her wrist, breaking it instantly. Hermione shrieked at the pain and thrashed around in an attempt to get away.

Bellatrix laughed from above her and ran her claw like fingers down Hermione's blood stained cheek. "Now, what shall I do with you, you filthy little Mudblood?" She laughed manically as she seized hold of Hermione's jaw. "Should I torture you slowly and drag the pain out to unbearable measures? Or should I be merciful and make it quick? Hah! That wouldn't be any fun, would it? No. Let's take our time. Don't worry, you'll be with your friends soon enough!"

Hermione looked around frantically at all the bodies lying on the ground around her. She instantly picked out Neville's lifeless form hunched over a young Hufflepuff girl in a vain attempt to protect her from harm. To the left of him was Dean, slumped against the wall with his arm stretched towards Seamus who was lying, crumpled on the ground a few feet away. Luna's unmistakable white-blonde hair was spilling around her lifeless body, as it was sprawled across the steps of the Great Hall. Ginny's unmoving form was lying face down in the midst of the rubble, her blood pooling around her slight frame, Ron was half buried beneath a pillar of stone, his neck bent at an awkward angle as he hung motionless over the edge of the steps.

"NO!" Hermione struggled with a new found strength as she saw the bodies of her friends. She ignored the excruciating pain radiating throughout her body as she tried to dislodge Bellatrix's grip on her. Bellatrix, shocked by the young witch's newfound strength tumbled to the side before quickly righting herself only to be met with a wand pointing to her face. Hermione's usually warm brown eyes were chilled with hatred and hard with determination.

"This is for them." She whispered, her voice dripping with deep hatred and sorrow. "Avada Kedavra" She closed her eyes as the piercing green light ripped out the end of her wand and found its mark in the Death Eater before her. Bellatrix dropped to the floor unmoving. She was dead.

Hermione breathed shakily as she pressed her hand to her torso, attempting to stop the flow of blood as she stumbled up into a standing position. She glanced around desperately, looking for a friendly face full of life. Instead she was staring at the horror the war had brought. Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Percy, Charlie, McGonagall, Lavender, Cho, Colin… The list was endless of people who had fallen, their crumpled bodies lay forgotten in the midst of battle, their sightless eyes, open and staring at the heavens above. Hermione staggered towards the only friend she could see alive. Harry.

She watched in muted horror as Nagini slithered up behind Harry and launched itself at the back of his neck. He jolted in shock as the snake clamped its jaws down harder, letting his blood flow from the deep gouges in his neck. The sickening crack of bones breaking resounded throughout the area; he toppled to the ground limp.

"NO HARRY!" Hermione shrieked desperately. She tried to run to him only to fall to her knees and watch in despair as Voldemort stood, triumph lighting his translucent features.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

Hermione stared at him in shock as everything went silent; the lasting students tumbled out of the Great Hall, their only refuge, to confirm what had happened. Hermione felt a wave of relief to see George standing there helping his brother to stand. Although their faces were contorted in agony at the loss of their family they were alive and had one another. She smiled slightly and prayed for their safety as she fumbled around for her wand. Quickly grabbing it she caught the twin's eyes. They stared at her with horror written boldly across their identical faces. Fred reached out towards her, his blue eyes begging her to be okay, his face paling at the sight of her bloodied torso.

She gave them a shaky smile coupled with an unstable salute. "I'm sorry, goodbye." She mouthed as they gaped at her, witnessing the mask of determination slip onto her face. _"Revertere in principio"_ she whispered holding her wand close to her chest before raising it towards the sky. Her magic pulsed around her, slowly rippling outwards in gentle waves of pale orange light. Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Students, teachers and Death Eaters alike turned to stare at her as she knelt in the middle of the destruction.

"NO! YOU CANNOT TAKE THIS FROM ME! IT'S MINE! I WAS MADE TO RULE! YOU CONNOT CHANGE IT!" Voldemort shrieked, lunging for Hermione.

His hand halted an inch from her face as time stopped. After a beat time began to move backwards everything was rewinding, the destroyed buildings rebuilding to the way they were, the fallen returning to their former selves, regaining their lives. Time began to speed backwards, all the years the Golden Trio spent at Hogwarts being reversed right before her eyes. Memories being rewound, years were being reversed, lives being saved. The reversal of time began to get faster until it only resembled a blur of colour and noises, jumbled and disjointed.

Suddenly everything stopped and Hermione found herself slumped on the cool damp grass of the Forbidden Forest. The full moon's light filtered through the slight gaps within the trees canopy and beat gently down onto her broken form. The sound of rustling reached her ears as a looming figure blocked out her only source of light. The creature nudged her arm gently, deciphering whether she was dangerous or not, she whimpered in pain causing the creature to jolt slightly.

Her vision was fading, turning inky black around the edges as she felt strong arms lift her up and cradle her to a broad, hairy chest. She numbly made note that the creature had claws and its whole physique was different from that of a normal human. She spied a muzzle, spouting from its face and smelt the sour tang of dog breath. She choked weakly on the stench and noticed the animal tense with anticipation.

"Werewolf" Her brain supplied distantly.

She lifted her bloodied hand to pat the night creature on the head "Thank you…" she croaked. Then everything went black and she was floating in the endless oceans of darkness.

^ {} v {} ^

_A/N This is a fan fiction made by yours truly and all credit for the actual story of Harry Potter and the characters go to their rightful owner, J.K.R._

_This is my spin off on what I wanted to have happened so it obviously won't fit the actual tale. So please don't hate or criticise saying it doesn't fit the real story/characters (I already know that) Just read, enjoy and comment what you think, it is really helpful to hear your thoughts, thanks!_

_P.S. __"Revertere in principio" means "Return to the past" in Latin or so google tells me…_

_Mischief Managed,_

_Harmany x_


End file.
